Clanes
by Goddesniquel
Summary: En un universo alterno, dos grandes clanes gobiernan Escocia, uno lider de las Tierras Bajas y otro de las Altas, una lucha entre los dos por heredar el trono de su país. Pero esta lucha se hará ganándose el corazón de nuestro protagonista


En una tierra rodeada de imponentes montañas, que engalanaban hermosamente el paisaje, es extendía un frondoso bosque lleno de milenarios abetos que zumban al ser mecidos por el viento, resguardando la fauna de entre líquenes y diversas plantas, en ese calmado remanso alojaba los caminos de lastre hechos por los cascos de los caballos de los caballeros vestidos con tartanes azules con negro, que continuamente pasaban en rondas previniendo cualquier incursión realizada por los clanes de la tierras alta de Escocia.

Su lord, era uno de los príncipes de las tierras bajas y heredero de la corona de Escocia, en ese habitaba con su familia, además de regir las tierras bajo su posición proveyendo a los diferentes clanes de la zona de tierras y alimentos, así como de protección contra los ataques de sus comunes enemigos. En este caso los habitantes de la tierras altas en especial de su rival al trono, Arles de Géminis.

Aitor de Fénix, se había casado con Topacio una joven princesa griega, descendiente de una antigua familia de príncipes. El joven príncipe, había pasado su juventud en las tierras de griegas, especializándose en el estudio de las leyes y política enviado por el mismo rey, para el momento que este le tuviera suceder en el gobierno de estas problemáticas tierras, pensó en el gobierno griego como una manera de parar los ríos de sangre que bañaban sus territorios.

Cuando regresó lo hizo desposado con la joven Topacio, y con un nuevo heredero en sus brazos, lo que reafirmaba su delegación al poder, lo que inmediatamente, hizo que Arles, quién hasta el momento, gozaba de tener a su hijo primogénito Saga, como segundo en la línea sucesoria, mostrará su desespero en ataques encarnizados a los pueblos de las tierras bajas.

Pero el nacimiento de Iki, cambiaba mucho la situación ahora cada uno de los hijos de Aitor, serían príncipes herederos de la corona de Escocia por encima de Saga de Géminis. Por más que los guerreros del Clan del Fuego patrullaban de noche y de día, siempre los de los clanes del Agua encontraban la manera de incursionar en cualquier descuido, dejando muerte y desolación a su paso, conforme el tiempo pasaba la situación se volvía insoportable, el Rey nunca intervenía para mostrar su preferencia hacia uno o él otro abiertamente.

La pareja Fénix ideó formar tratados con los clanes vecinos, para prevenir los ataques y tener ayuda mutua entre ellos, mientras estas negociaciones se daban, la los integrantes de la familia crecía a los escasos años de vida de Iki nació su hermana Pandora, una hermosa niña de ojos violeta y cabellos azabaches como su padre, Iki tenía un hermoso cabello azul y sus ojos eran gemelos a los de su madre. Cuando Iki y Pandora entraban en la adolescencia, una nueva bendición llegó a su familia, los dioses les premiaban con dos nuevos bebés, unos gemelos de gran belleza, un niño de cabellos esmeralda y ojos del mismo color, era el único que sacaba a su padre en el color de los mismos, y una pequeña de cabellos de oro y ojos azules, ambos niños eran la viva imagen de su madre. A los que llamaron Shun y Esmeralda.

Los esfuerzos de los príncipes lograron que su primo Arles, calmara sus incursiones y buscará un encuentro con ellos, en una reunión para formar un pacto, en que por fin se lograra la ansiada paz, que esas tierras necesitaban. Justo en ese día se realizaban los preparativos para la llegada del líder del Clan del Agua, junto con su heredero.

La guardia del Fuego, no estimó en vigilancia, los tartanes rojos cruzaron por primera vez a sus dominios entre las filas de los mejores caballeros de Aitor, sus guerreros más temibles, custodiaban con recelo sus movimientos, en los jardines del Palacio, Topacio había preparado una elegante recepción ayudada por Pandora, su hija. La joven inquieta miraba de vez en cuando al borde del bosque por dónde los delegados pronto llegarían.

Las doncellas se apresuraban a ayudar a las dos damas, pero la joven casi siempre se distraía nerviosa por su padre y hermano mayor, nerviosamente pasaba sus dedos entre sus finos cabellos que se alborotaban por las brisas de la primavera. Hasta que sintió que sus faldas eran jaladas por dos pequeños de tres años, que corrían a su alrededor, riéndose inocentemente, sin saber la gravedad de la situación. Sonrió con dulzura, hechizada por la alegría que traía esas dos criaturas, las cuales se aliaban para volver todo al revés en todo el Palacio.

_Shun, Esmeralda_ les regaño suavemente al alzarlos entre sus brazos alejándolos de la mesa principal en la cual estaban arreglando para ocasión así como los asados y frutas se tenían preparados para los invitados.

Topacio se acercó rápidamente a sus hijos, auxiliando a Pandora, al momento de tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño Shun, quien de inmediato se abrazó a su cuello escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos dorados de su madre.

_ Vamos mis pequeños compórtense pronto su padre, regresará con visitas importantes, y no puede tener dos terremotos girando alrededor una reunión importante.__

Ante el sonido de los cascos en el empedrado del patio del palacio la hizo sobresaltarse, en un sordo latido, que la hizo apretar más al pequeño a su cuerpo, Pandora por instinto corrió a su lado aferrándose de su brazo y ocultando el miedo que irracionalmente se apoderaba de su corazón Topacio le sonrió vagamente a su hija, al momento que empezó a caminar hacia el caballo que montaba su esposo, con actitud calmada y en suave contoneo que hizo que todos los invitados dirigieran su mirada a la joven dama y su hija que la comparaba en belleza.

Aitor se apresuró a desmontar hábilmente seguido de su hijo, quien se adelantó a saludar a su madre, y tomar la criatura acunada en sus brazos, cargándolo en los suyos. Lo que Topacio agradeció con un suave beso en su frente. Pandora de inmediato se asió del brazo de su hermano mayor para ocultar su nerviosismo en el momento que Arles y Saga, desmontaban y se acercaban a saludar a las damas del palacio como era la costumbre.

El temblor en la mano de Pandora, que se mostraba extremadamente fría llamó la atención de Iki quién la vio de reojo, y con delicadeza asió su mano entre la suya. La joven soltó suavemente el aire de sus pulmones, al momento de adoptar una mirada seria y irguiéndose como su hermano mayor, acomodó a Esmeralda bien en sus brazos, se volvió a Iki para sonreírle con delicadeza, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien con ella. Sin perder de vista como Esmeralda estudiaba su rostro, con su delicada manita, tratando de llamar su atención.

Por su parte Shun se acomodaba en los brazos de Iki, aferrando su elegante kilt entre sus pequeños dedos, el pequeño suspiro observando tranquilamente los cuadros bordados del tartán. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Arles fijó su mirada zafiro en el rostro de la señora del Palacio, Topacio, le mantuvo la misma sin temor, y se podía decir con algo altanería para su parecer, orgullosa se asía del brazo de Aitor, quien se acercó a los recién llegados llevándola consigo. Los guerreros de ambos clanes les rodearon, y Arles se acercó al regente de esa zona, se inclinó en señal de saludo para luego aferrar con delicadeza la mano de Topacio entre las suyas, besándola galantemente sin dejar de observar sus ojos. Detrás de él, un joven tan alto como su padre de azulada cabellera recogida en una gruesa trenza se acercó haciendo una inclinación imitando a su padre, saludo en silencio.

__Primo, este es mi hijo Saga._ Entonces Aitor le hizo señas a Iki para que se acercará el joven guío a su hermana con él, hasta dónde ellos se encontraba. _ Ellos son mis hijos, Iki, mi primogénito, Pandora, y mis dos pequeños Shun y Esmeralda._

Arles, les observó para luego reírse con ánimo: _vaya no has perdido tiempo, tienes unos hijos hermosos, será por la belleza de su madre._ El cumplido dirigido a su esposa lo incomodó un poco, así como la mirada de deseo que se pintaba en las retinas del líder de los Clanes de las tierras altas, observó cuidadosamente al joven príncipe Saga, y este mostraba un dejo de frialdad en sus ojos, que le heló el alma.

Se acercó a Pandora y a Iki, observando a los dos jóvenes, con más detenimiento, se veía que Iki había sido bien entrenado en su rostro una cicatriz cruzaba su frente, seña de alguna batalla, y es que los jóvenes escoses no eran tomado en cuenta si no eran guerreros experto tenía un cuerpo bien entrenado y una mirada de determinación, que le hizo saber que no sería presa fácil, a su lado, una joven alta de figura perfecta como los delicados rasgos de su faz, le deleitaron los ojos, entonces fue conciente de las criaturas en sus brazos, ambos dos bellezas similares a la madre, entonces un plan nació en su mente, guió su mano distraídamente a la cabellera esmeralda del pequeño en los brazos de Iki, y vio esa mirada esmeralda profunda. Y silenciosamente buscó a su hijo con la mirada, quién observaba la escena con desgano, sus ojos le guiaron a la criatura que los observaba con detenimiento con una sonrisa de inocencia en sus labios, que hizo que Saga se acercara a acariciar su rostro de porcelana y el pequeño se dejó tocar dócilmente.

_Es una niña preciosa _ alabó Saga, perdido en esa mirada esmeralda. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Inquirió elevando su vista a su primo que le veía ofendido, y entonces escuchó a su espalda la voz, del señor de las tierras bajas: _ Es mi hijo Shun._ su voz sonó tranquila y fuerte.

Entonces el Príncipe Saga, se volvió y haciendo una inclinación con su cabeza, se disculpo por la confusión. _es que tiene un rostro tan hermoso, que solo pensé que podría pertenecer a una niña.

A lo que el mayor, asintió aceptando la disculpa. Entonces Arles analizó mejor al pequeño, y comprendió era un niño fértil había escuchado de ellos, su apariencia era similar a las mujeres, eran pocos los que existían pero el conocía dos de ellos, que venían en sus filas uno era Shaka y el otro Mü. Generalmente no eran temas que se hablaran en publico, generalmente los padres de este tipo de criaturas las hacían pasar por mujeres, ya que no eran muy comprendidos, pero al conocer la procedencia de Topacio entendió el porque no ocultaban su condición en Grecia era común este tipo de situaciones y Aitor se había criado en ese ambiente. Se sonrió al saber a lo que expondrían a ese pequeño.

_Deben de estar cansados del viaje, les hemos preparado la merienda, si son tan amables de pasar al jardín, con Aitor e Iki guiando a las damas hasta el lugar ambos grupos de guerreros siguieron a los dueños de esas tierras hasta el comedor dispuesto al aire libre, esto debido al calor que estaba haciendo, por ser verano y disfrutarían del paisaje, las doncellas de palacio dispusieron de todo con bebidas y platos de bocadillos

Después de haber merendado, Topacio había dispuesto de un lugar dónde había mandado a colocar su arpa ante la mirada de sus invitados se sentó colocándola entre sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran entre las delgadas cuerdas, y aquella dulce tonada hizo que los pequeños que corrían por el jardín se acercaran a sus pies y dónde se recostaron para escuchar con atención cada tonada que su madre daba vida.

De ahí todos relajaron sus posiciones y se podía ver a los guerreros dispersarse por los alrededores conociendo la elegancia de ese palacio, algunos se relajaron acostándose bajo la sombra de los árboles, la tarde transcurrió tranquila en un ambiente familiar el mismo que la familia Fénix emanaba. Esmeralda pronto se durmió en los brazos de su hermana mayor mientras Shun, jugaba cercano a las orillas del lago. Iki, conversaban amenamente con su mejor amigo, Aioros. Y Aitor atendía a Arles mientras mantenían una charla entre ambos.

De pronto Shun empezó a caminar por ahí hasta que chocó con las piernas de un joven de cabellos de oro puro y zafiros por ojos, el pequeño inevitablemente cayó sentado en la hierba, con sus esmeraldas brillando al punto de querer llorar cuando la mano suave y cálida de ese muchacho se posó en su rostro limpiando las lagrimas que rebeldes resbalaban por su faz. Con delicadeza le levantó sacudiéndole el polvo de sus vestimentas, y con una hermosa sonrisa besó su frente.

_ Mi hermoso bebé, no debes llorar, todo estará bien_ le expresó tomando una flor se la dio en su manita. Lo que logró que el pequeño le sonriera con dulzura extendiéndole los brazos para que lo alzará, y con delicadeza lo hizo cuando se volvió se encontró de frente con la figura de Saga, que le veía con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y apretó levemente al pequeño contra sí. _Shaka, estas entrenándote para cuidar a un bebé. Aunque dudo mucho que logres concebir, eres demasiado frío para ello._ Sabes cuida bien de mi pequeño ángel, algún día este pequeño será mío. Y los dedos de Saga se perdieron en los cabellos de seda de la criatura. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Lady Topacio se había acercado para llevar a su hijo a Palacio para su siesta.

_Jóvenes espero que mi bebé no esté causando molestias_ exclamó sobresaltando a los dos muchachos, justo cuando observó como su Shun se acunaba en el pecho de Shaka buscando su calor. _Veo que algún día cuando seas más grande serás una excelente madre._ le indicó con una sonrisa, en el momento que tomaba entre sus brazos a su hijo. Para luego descansar su mano en el rostro de nácar de él.

_ En mi país, hay muchos niños como tu. Nunca te avergüences de ser como eres, es un honor el poder dar vida a otro ser, que será parte de ti y eso nadie podrá destruirlo nunca. ¿Verdad, mi pequeño bebé?.

_ Mami_ su dulce voz llegó a los oídos de ellos. __ Mira, que bonito. _ Se inquieto en los brazos de su madre volviéndose al guerrero de las tierras altas: _Sol_ repetía sin soltar sus cabellos.

_ Si pequeño príncipe, son del color del sol._ le aseguró Shaka, al momento de hacer una reverencia ante la dama. Topacio suspiró alzando a su hijo por encima de la cabeza, le provocaba cosquillas, que le hacían reír con fuerza. Pronto oscurecerá sería bueno que entrarán no queremos que pesquen resfriado. Las noches suelen ser un poco frías.

Elevó sus zafiros al firmamento, suspirando feliz al momento que los brazos de su niño le rodearon el cuello escondiendo su rostro en sus cascadas doradas. Al momento que la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos. Shaka sosteniendo su largo cabello, la observó estudiando todas sus acciones y se atrevió a preguntar, con algo de curiosidad: _ ¿Dónde proviene, princesa?_

Topacio se sonrió con dulzura, de la misma forma en que el pequeño iluminaba su rostro al ver a los demás. Las tierras en que yo vivo son las bañadas por el mar mediterráneo, una antigua civilización tan antigua como la humanidad misma, vengo de las tierras de la diosa Atenea, soy griega, el que el hombre sea fértil para nosotros no es novedad y no lo vemos anormal y si es lo que quieres saber. Se acercó hacia el joven guerrero de las tierras altas, con delicadeza condujo su mano hacia el medio de su torso cercano a dónde iniciaba su vientre. Esto que posees es bendición de los dioses... se quedó callada pues no sabía como llamarlo, se sonrojó un poco y hasta que sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa delicada.

_He sido una maleducada, no te he preguntado tu nombre._ entonces el sonrojado fue Shaka que hizo una inclinación ante ella apenado, vio como Saga se sonreía entre dientes. _ No diga eso mi Señora, el maleducado soy yo, por dirigirme a su persona de igual a igual.

-Soy un simple sirviente mi nombre es Shaka y sirvo a la familia Géminis desde que era un niño.

La delicada mano de la dama, se posó en su barbilla elevando su rostro, para que la viera a los ojos: _ en mi palacio no hay sirvientes ni amos, eres mi invitado, además aún eres un niño, un dulce y angelical pequeño que tiene una gran responsabilidad en su espalda. Un guerrero como mi hijo Iki, y como algún día lo será mi Shun.

Enderezando al joven con delicadeza, le asió de la mano para guiarlo a interior del palacio, justo en el instante que se volvía a Saga y con una sonrisa en sus labios, le invitó a seguirla:

_ Príncipe Saga de seguro querrá disfrutar del pequeño agasajo que les tenemos en palacio dirigió su vista a otro de cabellos lilas que se acercaba a ellos_ espero que disfruten la estadía en mi hogar, la cena será en el salón principal.

Espero al que el otro muchacho se uniera a su grupo y ella misma los guío, justo cuando sus hijos mayores les daban alcance. Al lado de ellos sus dos mejores guerreros, Aioros y Seiya.

Por encima del hombro de su madre, el pequeño asomaba su cabecita, y con curiosidad observaba a los visitantes, la princesa de Grecia les llevó hasta un hermoso salón iluminado por enormes candelabros que colgaban del techo, en él se veía unas extensas mesas, colocadas con finas vajillas. Conforme la luz del día caía las doncellas se encargaban de prender los velones que iluminarían la estancia.

Con algo de premura Topacio dio ordenes de llevar a los visitantes a las habitaciones que les correspondían para que se asearán y descansarán algo antes del festejo nocturno, ella misma se encargó de guiar a Arles y a Saga, junto con sus dos acompañantes más jóvenes a una ala cerca de la torre dónde habitaba su familia. Los demás guerreros fueron ubicados en la torre de los invitados.

Ella misma enseño las habitaciones, después de ubicar a los príncipes de las tierras altas, se llevó consigo a su bebé para acostarlo en su respectivo cuarto. Un precioso dormitorio con un balcón con vista al lago, dónde Topacio solía dormir al pequeño meciéndolo suavemente mientras era arrullado por el sonido alegre de los abetos en su murmullo milenario, bailando por la fuerza del viento y el ruido de las corrientes del lago, la dulce voz de Topacio se perdía en esos clamores de la naturaleza, entonando una antigua canción de cuna para su niño, el cual se fue rindiendo ante las plegarias entonadas a Morfeo el dios del sueño del pueblo de su madre.

Se volvió lentamente al sentirse abrazada por su cintura, sin saber como su esposo había ingresado a la habitación, como siempre Aitor se movía como un espectro sin ocasionar ruido alguno hasta que le sintió apegarse a su calor besando su hombro y acunando a ambos entre sus brazos. _ es un atardecer hermoso, mi amada Topacio, las estrellas se vislumbran nacientes hace mucho que no tenemos una fiesta como las de la soleada Atenas. Ni los grandes bacanales de ese entonces.

Ahora este pequeño caballero debe dormir en los brazos del dios Morfeo, ella asintió al colocarlo en su cuna, cubriéndolo con sábanas de seda, para después cerrar un elegante toldo sobre él. _

Topacio se abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, disfrutando de su aroma, soltó suavemente el aire de sus pulmones, relajándose en ese calido refugio de sus brazos._ Por fin, ansia paz, Aitor. Nuestros esfuerzos hoy están siendo recompensados, por primera vez los líderes de las tierras altas y bajas, se han sentado a comer en una misma mesa, tu primo por fin nos ha aceptado.

_La verdad, amor mío, no quiero sonar pesimista, pero ha sido la necesidad, lo que lo ha hecho doblar el brazo. Aunque dando honor a la verdad, Arles no me ha parecido tan desagradable. Es una persona culta. Mi primo, conoce cada uno de los rincones de Escocia, conoce el lugar de los tesoros ocultos de nuestras tierras, la verdad su plática me ha parecido muy instructiva._ Topacio suspiró aferrándose más a su esposo, al momento que le veía comentar el resultado de la primera reunión con bastante animo.

Al cabo de un rato, llamaron suavemente a la puerta, tras conceder el permiso para ingresar, dos doncellas junto con Seiya y Aioros, ellas eran Seika la hermana mayor de Seiya y June una jovencita que había servido a la familia Fénix desde muy niña. Las doncellas esperaban con sus cabezas bajas, las ordenes de sus señores.

Topacio aún con su cabeza descansando en el firme pecho de Aitor, les sonrió dulcemente, y con una voz amorosa le dijo: _Mis niñas espero que mis traviesos no den muchos problemas.

Tanto Seika como June sonrieron al momento de negar que los niños fueran molestias, asintiendo en que serían cuidadosas con los pequeños. Aitor entonces se dirigió a ellos diciéndoles: En esta habitación y en la de Esmeralda solo tendrán permiso de ingresar Seika y June, de ahí nadie más.

_Aun creo Señor que es muy peligro que Géminis, esté en esta misma ala, no confío en ellos_ determinó Aioros algo preocupado_ no me deja de incomodar que es demasiada calma, es extraño, la verdad mi instinto me dice que esto no traerá nada bueno, Arles siempre se ha distinguido por ser demasiado ambicioso y mi Señor, su flecha esta fija en su pecho.

_Crees que esto sea como la trampa del caballo de Troya, que cuando nos confiemos nos caerán por la espalda, no lo creo tan tonto, Aioros _ soltó suavemente al momento de estrechar su abrazo sobre Topacio, quién se tensó al oír las palabras del joven comandante de sus guardias._ Sabes que su Majestad esta enterado de esta reunión si ellos no hicieran honor a su palabra, su clan sería exterminado de inmediato por la guardia real_ Terminó diciendo para dar por terminada la conversación a la vez de dejar claro que no quería ninguna actitud hostil departe de sus subordinados, nada que empañará la paz que se debía lograr.

Aioros asintió en silencio, mientras se disponía hacer guardia en la habitación de la princesa Esmeralda, junto con Seika, quién se quedaría con la pequeña, por su lado Seiya y June se harían cargo de Shun quién en este momento dormía plácidamente en su cuna. La joven acercó una silla a la cuna y empezó con un tejido que había traído para distraerse, sonriéndole al joven de cabellos castaños que se sentó al lado de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados.

En otra de las habitaciones, cercana a las habitaciones de los príncipes se encontraban, unos zafiros algo tristes observaban con desgano la habitación que le habían asignado después de darse un refrescante baño, se sentó en frente de un gran espejo que reflejaba su frágil figura, a pesar de ser un varón su fisonomía era frágil, muy parecida a la de una mujer, sus largos cabellos dorados, caían graciosamente en sus hombros, aquellos cabellos del oro mismo brillaban en pequeñas gotitas del agua que recién le había bañado sus mechones, con delicadeza los secaba con una toalla con sus ojos cerrados cuando sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros, sobresaltado sus párpados se abrieron rápidamente. Para encontrarse con el reflejo del rostro de su príncipe, quién le veía con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, al momento que sus dedos se deslizaban por su piel desnuda.

Sintió un estremecimiento de rechazo, odiaba su mirada de lujuria. Sus zafiros perdieron el brillo de siempre, ya que no podía rechazar sus deseos, mordiendo sus labios, sintió que sus entrañas se quemaban en el momento de los labios de Saga, asaltaban su cuello.

Sentía la respiración agitada del joven Géminis sobre su piel desnuda, se quedó paralizado observando en el espejo, su rostro deformado por el deseo, mientras su cuerpo era manoseado sin contemplación alguna hasta que uno de sus dedos de perdió en su intimidad haciéndole dar un respingo, ante tal invasión, que lo hizo gemir de dolor, hurgó dentro de él hasta que se cansó y con poca consideración le aferro de los cabellos mientras le arrastraba obligándolo a levantarse. Lo llevo a empellones al lecho y prácticamente le empujó contra el colchón

Su corazón latía sonoramente agolpando toda su sangre en su cabeza, sabía lo que vendría, y su cuerpo se tenso horriblemente en el momento que luchaba por liberarse de la fuerza de Saga, sin poderlo evitar sus lagrimas de rabia se agolparon en sus zafiros, nublándole la vista, no pudo hacer nada en el momento que Saga se acopló dentro de él, de manera violenta, cuando iba a emitir el grito de dolor murió en la mano de Saga quién le tapó la boca y sus gemidos eran ahogados la palma del mayor, y su cuerpo recibía las penetraciones en un violento vaivén.

Cada vez su cuerpo era sacudido con más fuerza, hasta que sintió el estremecimiento que precedía la liberación de Saga, quién gimió en satisfacción mientras caía rendido sobre él casi ahogándolo contra el lecho. No se podía mover de lo adolorido, que estaba soportaba el peso sobre su fisonomía, mientras escuchaba la respiración afectada del otro, contra su oído. _Eres una muñeca de trapo, no sientes absolutamente nada, eres más frío que un témpano, mi querido Shaka._

Saliendo de su cuerpo se acostó a su lado, contemplando el techo de la habitación. _Mi padre piensa recompensarte, sabes. Aunque creo que no eres merecedor de ese honor._ soltó con saña. Tu misma frialdad no te ha permitido concebir_ le expresó al momento que sus dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos jugando con esos hilos de oro, justo cuando una mirada de extrañeza se fijaba en su rostro, con dejo incredibilidad.

_ Podrás ser madre, muñeca de trapo, serás la madre de mi prometido, tendrás en tus brazos a la criatura, que se te acercó esta tarde._ El terror se dibujó en los ojos del menor y una sonrisa indescifrable se dibujó en el rostro de Saga. Aferrándole dolorosamente el cabello, le hizo acercarse a su faz, mientras le siseaba:_di una sola palabra de nuestros planes y juró que lo paso hace un rato será tan solo una pequeña demostración de lo que te pasará si nos traicionas y esa criatura se la daremos a Eris para que la críe y sabes como es ella.

_ Te encargarás de que se convierta en una esposa complaciente, le convertirás en una princesa en todo el sentido de la palabra, será mi Andrómeda y tu hija. Por que nadie debe saber que es un hombre fértil. Y Shun de Fénix, desaparecerá de la historia de Escocia, ahora será Andrómeda de Géminis._ Shaka negó con su cabeza atemorizado sin poder evitar el temblor de sus labios, ante el aborrecido llanto que se haría presente en su ojos, sus labios se abrieron buscando decir su opinión pero sus palabras murieron al momento que Saga enterró su mirada de asesino en sus zafiros. _Este viaje ha sido provechoso, Shun de Fénix me dará una descendencia real y tendré asegurado el trono de Escocia a los Géminis.

Tendrás que estar listo en las afueras del Palacio, con tu caballo ensillado, cuando todos se vayan a acostar, te pasaremos al niño, lo llevarás a los limites de las tierras altas, ahí nos esperarás. Sin esperar respuesta se puso en pie, para buscar sus ropas, contempló el cuerpo extendido en el lecho boca abajo y se sonrió al ver todavía entre sus piernas su semilla, resbalando por ellas.

Dos gemas azules opacadas por la vergüenza y humillación se quedaron fijas en el fuego de la chimenea que calentaba el recinto y lo iluminaban, sus lágrimas silenciosas, bañaban las sábanas del lecho, resbalando lentamente por su faz. Recogió sus piernas hasta abrazarlas a su pecho, mientras temblaba a causa de su desolación. Así pasó gran rato hasta que las doncellas les llamaron al comedor.

Se incorporó con dificultad, algo tambaleante se dirigió al cuarto destinado al aseo, se adentró en la tina, que habían dispuesto temprano, sus aguas antes tibias ahora estaban frías, pero se sentó en ella, y restregó su piel con tanta fuerza que parecía que se la quería arrancar, y entre sus piernas se lavó todo rastro o olor que le recordará a Saga.

Apenas estaba listo salió de la habitación algo distraído cuando sintió que unas pequeñas manitas se abrazaron a su pierna su corazón brinco en su pecho y aceleró el correr de su sangre, bajó su vista hasta que vio un pequeño de cabellos esmeraldas se abrazaba a él, sonriéndole. El infante recién se había despertado, como Shun quería jugar, tanto la doncella como el guardián, se habían distraído un momento y se les escapó Entre dormido y despierto, la vocecita suave le llamo: _ Mami_

Su corazón sintió una dolorosa punzada, esa palabra la había deseado oír hace mucho tiempo, pero del fruto de su propio vientre, algo tembloroso se postró a tomarlo en brazos y se desvío a la habitación que se veía con la puerta medio abierta y con delicadeza tocó la puerta. Y una alterada chica de cabellos dorados, se asomó asustada, al ver al extranjero con la criatura en sus brazos, se apresuró a aferrarlo entre sus brazos, y Shun empezó a llorar amargamente, al ser separado del abrazo de Shaka.

Seiya algo apresurado medio sonrió al que les había salvado de la furia de Aitor, debido al descuido sobre su bebé, prácticamente le cerró las puertas en la nariz.

Suspiró algo cansando, al momento de acariciar la puerta con sus dedos temblorosos, angustiado de escuchar el desconsolado llanto. Al cabo de un rato se dirigió al salón.

Como siempre Mü le había guardado un campo a su lado, le buscó con su mirada hasta que le descubrió en una mesa cercana a la chimenea, se apresuró a darle alcance y se sentó a su lado algo callado. Hasta que la mano calida de su casi hermano, se posó sobre la suya que permanecía fría, a pesar del calor del fuego del hogar. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, sentía unas náuseas incontrolables debido a su nerviosismo. Le sonrió con desgano a su amigo que le inquiría en silencio, pero el solo bajó la mirada a la sopa que les acaban de servir y se obligó a comer, aunque su estómago estaba cerrado, el nudo que se había formado en el mismo, le dolía de la angustia.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien, Shaka?_ con preocupación apartó de su frente algunos de sus cabellos que se apegaban a la misma, debido al sudor frío que la cubría. Con delicadeza, le volvió el rostro vio el terror pintado en sus retinas. Pero sabía que callaría, lo que le ocurría.

_No mucho, estoy cansado_ apenas susurró audible a los oídos de Mü, quién asintió, al momento que se levantaba de la mesa asiendo su mano, le hizo ponerse en pie con él para sacarlo del salón.

Le hizo caminar a su lado mientras sus manos frotaban con delicadeza las de Shaka que estaba congeladas, le guío hasta las habitaciones, dónde le acomodó en el lecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello, vigilaba que se quedará dormido. A sus oídos se oían los balbuceos y las insipientes primeras palabras del príncipe Shun.

_Ese pequeño es apenas un poquito mayor que la princesa Saori _ expresó con orgullo Mü. A lo que Shaka asintió.

_La verdad lamento haber venido hoy, ya suficiente tormento tengo en Géminis para venir aquí a sufrir de nuevo. Tal vez... los dedos de Mü le acallaron.

_Es ese tipo de comentarios, son los que te causan problemas, le alzó el rostro, con cuidado- ¿Te lastimó mucho? ¿Necesitas atención?_ Le inquirió, pero al ver que no le respondía, guío su mano hacia el tartán para levantarlo descubriéndole la parte baja de su cuerpo y con cuidado revisó que no tuviera desgarre, le observó solo algunos moretes a causa del forcejeo pero nada de que preocuparse.

_Sabes que no soy hipócrita, jamás fingiré que me gusta, o que le amo, así como él no me ama, soltó el aire de sus pulmones, cerrando sus ojos, cerró sus labios, también, jurándose nunca volver a tratar el tema, no podía resolver su situación, había sido prácticamente vendido a los Géminis, y ellos habían encontrado su punto débil. Pero si podía evitar que aquel pequeño cayera en sus garras lo haría, fingió dormir, y esperando a que Mü se retirara, para buscar la forma de prevenir al líder de las tierras bajas.

Trató de acompasar su respiración, mostrando a su amigo que dormía, mientras sus demás sentidos se encontraban alerta, desde el salón se escuchaba todavía el arpa y la música de los juglares, al sentir que su amigo de la infancia abandonaba la habitación se descobijo, sentándose en el lecho, observaba en la penumbra de su habitación en espera que las mujeres abandonarán el salón, siempre eran los varones lo que se quedaban un poco más bebiendo, y charlando mientras sus mujeres les esperaban en las habitaciones.

Se levanto rápidamente mientras se vestía y se colocaba una capa negra, las esperaría en el pasillo, debía poner a salvo al príncipe de Fénix, se abrigó bien y se escondió en uno de los pilares cercanos a la habitación, allí espero pacientemente el retorno de la dueña del palacio.

El propio sonido de su corazón no le dejaba en paz, tembloroso llevó su mano a ese pueril lugar tratando de acallarlo, dentro de la habitación del príncipe, se oía las voces de sus dos guardianes en una amena charla. Dentro una saeta de fuego cruzó el cielo nocturno, seguida de centenares de ellas, que silbaban justo con dirección a la habitación del pequeño príncipe, muy pronto las habitación empezó a consumirse por el fuego, en especial los elegantes cortinajes, el ruido de innumerables cascos y el grito de batalla de un centenar de hombres, rompieron con la tranquilidad de la noche.

_ ¡Muerte a los Géminis! ¡Muerte a los traidores de los Fénix! _ Aquella gritería dio la voz de alarma en los cuartos Aioros se apresuró a tomar a Seika y a la pequeña Esmeralda para llevarlas a los subterráneos, mientras le gritaba instrucciones a Seiya para que los siguiera.

El joven guerrero, empujaba fuera de la habitación a June quién cargaba en sus brazos a Shun quién dormía ajeno a todo el alboroto. No habían terminado de tomar a la criatura en sus brazos cuando varios hombres, con sus rostros pintados en verde y amarillo, brincaban el muro del balcón. Sin darle tiempo a los dos jóvenes a escapar, Seiya sacó su espada, empezó a cubrir, a la doncella que se arrinconó sollozando y protegiendo con su cuerpo al bebé.

Que ante la gritería el ruido seco de los golpes de las espadas, despertó en un desolado llanto, que le esmorecía, la joven temblaba, sin soltar a la criatura sus lagrimas de angustia se juntaron a las de miedo de la criatura en sus brazos, hasta que un gemido de dolor, le hizo perder toda esperanza, y el peso del cuerpo de Seiya cayó sobre ella, manchándola con su sangre, los gritos de terror y súplicas por la vida de ambos, sobresalían a los de la confusión de los alrededores.

Shaka por más que golpeaba con su cuerpo la enorme puerta de roble no logró derribarla, el guardián de príncipe la había cerrado por dentro, para evitar que la criatura se volviera a escapar, de nuevo azotó la puerta con su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por ayudar al bebé y a la doncella. Con angustia fue testigo de los últimos momentos y suplicas de la joven June, maldiciéndose por haber esperado tanto, golpeaba como enloquecido aquella madera que los separaba, ahora solo el llanto de Shun se escuchaba. El ruido de las espadas se había calmado.

En eso el eco de varias personas corriendo por las escaleras, le distrajo, entonces entre todo el alboroto vio al Príncipe Aitor, que junto a fornido guerrero de cabellos dorados y ojos del mismo color, se dirigieron, hacia la puerta y entre las fuerzas, de todos ellos, la derribaron.

Aquellos fieros guerreros del clan de los Fénix se abalanzaron sin piedad contra los invasores, Aitor arrastró el cuerpo de la joven June, quién aún protegía a su bebé abrazado a su cuerpo desfallecido, para aferrar a su hijo entre sus brazos, más atrás observó a la princesa Topacio al lado de Iki, quién la protegía.

Topacio se separó de Iki, corriendo a su esposo, para sacar al bebé de en medio de los guerreros, y Aitor le entregó una de sus espadas, y le ordenó irse junto a Minos que se encargaba de resguardar a Pandora, hasta llevarla al refugio.

Topacio, simplemente corrió entre la confusión con su bebé en brazos, mientras a sus espaldas, podía oír el rumores de la batalla, con lágrimas en sus ojos, corrió temiendo por la vida de su hijo mayor y su esposo.

Shaka, la siguió en silencio vigilando que nadie les alcanzará, cuidando su huida, la siguió por los pasillos oscuros, hasta llegar al final de uno, dónde parecía que no había nada, más que él muro, con su respiración agitada por la carrera, y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, se apegó a la pared mientras la observaba desde una distancia prudencial. La vio volverse empuñando la espada, seguro había escuchado que la seguía. En posición de ataque viraba buscándolo, cuando se había decidido a salir, sintió una ráfaga que pasó rozando su mejilla, rasguñándola, fue segundos cuando vio clavarse la saeta en el pecho de Topacio, quién cayó de rodillas con el niño apegado a su cuerpo y la apoyada en la espada.

Cuando se dirigía a ella, sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo rudamente, ese individuo iba cubierto con una capa negra, le arrastró hasta dónde estaba la joven princesa de Grecia, y le arrebató a la criatura de sus manos. Fue poco lo que pudo hacer más que gritar el nombre de su bebé desesperada: _ ¡Shun!_

Vio como le entregaban la criatura a otra persona y como le era separado de ella. El dolor en su pecho no le permitió mover un solo músculo para defenderlo las fuerzas de sus brazos, se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el fino mosaico, cubriéndolo con su sangre.

Unos zafiros llenos de lágrimas, observaron la escena grabándosela en las retinas, juró proteger a ese bebé con su vida, le aferró a su pecho mientras era arrastrado por Saga, no tenía duda que fuera él, reconocía bien el tamaño de su mano, trató de seguirle el paso, y a la vez calmar al bebé no paraba de llorar, en sus brazos, le llevaron hasta la salida trasera del castillo, sin consideración alguna le hicieron subir en un semental que le esperaba listo para partir. A su lado se encontraba Death Mask, uno de los guerreros más crueles del clan Géminis, quién asió con fuerza la rienda del semental y montado en su propio caballo dirigió a los dos, fuera de los territorios de los fénix.

En el galope en que llevaban a su caballo, no le dejaba mas a pensar que en sostener al pequeño contra su cuerpo y además el esfuerzo por sostenerse era mayor, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio y caería de él matándose con Shun en sus brazos. La verdad no supo bien que había pasado. Entonces se acordó de Mü, no le había visto en la confusión y si le mataban que sería de él, aquel joven de cabellos lila era lo único que podía llamar familiar. Varias de las ramas del bosque pegaron contra su cuerpo, lastimándolo, pero siempre trataba de que el pequeño estuviera a salvo. Hasta que el paso del caballo fue haciéndose más lento, entre bufidos del semental que agitaba su cabeza, tratando de liberarse del agarré del otro jinete. Le jaló hasta llevarlo a trotar a su lado.

Shaka permanecía callado, y entonces el ruido de los grillos y los búhos fue la canción de cuna, que hizo que el niño que resguardaba se durmiera, le descubrió con cuidado observando su pacífico rostro manchado con sangre ajena y el rastro de la lágrimas que había demarrado, su respiración se veía afectada por el esfuerzo lo veía resollar entre sueños sobresaltándose de vez en cuando.

_Llévame a un arroyo, por favor_ Por fin se decidió hablar. Sus zafiros se mostraban más sombríos que de costumbre. Aquel bárbaro solo le contestó con una especie de gruñido. La criatura necesita asearse, no querrás que el Señor Arles y el Príncipe Saga, se enojen por mal atender a su alteza Shun.

_Al rato, cuando lleguemos a la cabaña de las afueras de las tierras bajas, allí le harás todo lo que quieras, por mientras mi misión es llevarlos hasta allá, hasta que el Señor Arles nos alcancé. Así que mejor te callas, y vas tan calmado como nuestro huésped. _ Su mirada asesina, le hizo tragar hondo a la vez, que procuró brindarle algo de su calor, al nene pues la madruga tenía muy baja temperatura. Y la niebla empezaba a cubrir todo. Aquel camino, se veía más tétrico que de costumbre.

Algunos minutos después llegaron a la cabaña de los vigilantes de las tierras alta, ahí, Death, desmontó y se dirigió al segundo semental bajando de su montura a Shaka hasta dejarlo de pie en el cobertizo, sin detenerse a agradecer se adentró en esa sucia cabaña, la cual se encontraba vacía por el momento, no sabría cuantos días permanecerían allí, tan solo sería cuestión de esperar.

De inmediato se dirigió al lecho, quitando la sábana que lo cubría, la tiró fuera de la cabaña, desató la capa negra que traía y acostó sobre ella a Shun, envolviéndolo en ella, buscó algún almacenamiento de agua hasta que lo encontró tomó un poco y lo puso en el hogar en una olla de latón, hasta que hirvió y entre las pertenencias del vigilante encontró algunas sábanas limpias, y con ellas hizo unas toallas improvisadas, y con cuidado aseó al pequeño, y le cambió sus pañales. Cuando estuvo a satisfacción se recostó a su lado, abrazándose a él se durmió mientras Death, les vigilaban desde una rústica silla, al lado de la chimenea.

En palacio, tanto Fénix, como Géminis, recogían a sus heridos y muertos, en principal Aioros y Ryan recorrían los alrededores con rastreadores, buscando como desesperados a los que se habían robado, al príncipe Shun. Varios mensajeros alertaron a los clanes vecinos de la desgracia ocurrida en el Palacio de las Tierras Bajas del Fuego.

Ninguno de la familia, había podido salir en la búsqueda, ya que esperaban con ansias el diagnostico del médico de Palacio, quién había estado casi toda la madrugada atendiendo una peligrosa herida en el pecho de Topacio, de su lado Aitor no separaba, Iki caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso, molestó el quería ir con Aioros en busca de su hermano pequeño, de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a Pandora que permanecía en el sillón con Esmeralda en sus brazos, sollozaba en silencio sin poderse detener, al final del pasillo, estaban el Arles y Saga, esperando en silencio y ambos con caras de preocupación, a un lado de ellos, Mü, quién preocupado, estrujaba sus manos, con nerviosismo, pero permanecía en silencio, siempre sumiso a los deseos, de su monarca.

El primer grupo de expedición, fue llegando con sus informes: _ Mi señor tenemos varias bajas y guerreros desaparecidos. Entre ellos varios del Clan Géminis, incluso el joven Shaka, que estaba en el ala atacada, no lo le encontramos por ningún lado. Un sollozo por parte de Mü, no se dejó esperar. _ Yo le llevé a su cuarto de nuevo, porque se sentía mal. Es mi culpa. _

_Arles si me hubiera quedado con él... pero los dedos de Arles le acallaron, ahora sería la desaparición de los dos lo que estaríamos lamentando, pequeño. _Saga lleva a Mü a su habitación, debe descansar._

Los dos más jóvenes se trasladaron entre los escombros hasta sus habitaciones, mientras Arles permanecía para obtener noticias del estado de la princesa Topacio. Al cabo de unas dos horas más salió Camus, el médico de la familia real.

Detrás de él un abatido Aitor, todos se dirigieron hacia él, deseosos de noticias. Unas esmeraldas llenas de dolor, les estudiaron en silencio, en el momento que Camus se adelantó a hablar. Ahora todo queda en las manos de los dioses, si la princesa Topacio pasa la noche, tendremos esperanza, esperemos que supere la fiebre por lo profundo de su herida y la perdida de su sangre fue demasiada.

Pandora no pudo acallar un sollozo desesperado, corrió a los brazos de su padre, los cuales le acunaron con amor, junto con Esmeralda. _Primero Shun, y ahora mamá. ¿Cómo es posible que esto pase?

_ Me siento tan culpable primo, fue por nuestro tratado de paz. Los demás clanes no desean nuestra unión. Creo que lo más conveniente en este momento es que me vaya. Ruego, por Topacio, y por la pequeña luz que les robaron, inspeccionaré en los alrededores y le buscaremos bajo cielo, mar y tierra.

En las tierras altas, en el Castillo de los Géminis, un joven guerrero, descendía por una antigua y estrecha escalinata, que llevaba a los subterráneos, del Palacio, ahí los gemidos de dolor, hambre y desolación de los prisioneros, sonaban como aullidos horrorosos, almas en pena, que buscaban consuelo, sobornando algunos guardias, se dirigió rápidamente entre las prisiones hasta la del fondo, se tapó la nariz con parte de su tartán. Apresuró su paso hasta casi trotar, para llegar a una puerta de madera antigua, con algo de temor, acercó su oído a ella, y tomó valor para llamar en ella.

_Kanon ¿Estas bien? ¡Kanon, respóndeme! _ Su voz le llamaba casi en murmullo cuando un pequeño gemido, le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Se apresuró a abrir el calabozo, poco a poco la escasa luz del lugar alumbró el interior de esa prisión allí, le encontró tirado en el suelo, a su alrededor y en todo el suelo había todo tipo de alimañas, cercano al rostro de su amigo, una enorme cucaracha corría asustada por la luz de las antorchas, al fondo dos ratas se peleaban un mendrugo de pan.

Ante la molestia de la luz, los zafiros de Kanon buscaron al que le visitaba, apenas se acostumbró a la claridad, se sonrió casi sin ánimo: _ Milo, por fin has llegado, hermano.

Milo se apresuró a sacarlo de allí cubriéndolo con un manto negro, para que no le reconocieran._vamos ambos huiremos de aquí, si es necesario nunca más volverás a Géminis, Kanon, no te preocupes no permitiré que te pase lo mismo.

Con cuidado de no lastimar su azotada espalda, Milo le llevó a las fueras del palacio y montó con él, en su semental, Kanon alzó su vista por última vez a la estructura que era su hogar, pensó en su madre fallecida, en Saori, y los pequeños Mü y Shaka que sería de ellos en este momento que él se iba. No fue muy consciente de en que momento, perdió la consciencia y si estaba despierto pero en sus retinas solo podía ver lo que era su hogar de su nacimiento.

Algunos días después.

Shaka jugaba con Shun, ambos sentados en el lecho, era alrededor del mediodía acababa de darle un poco de sopa, y Shaka le tenía sentado sobre su pecho mientras besaba sus pies desnudos, ocasionándole cosquillas y la risa suave y juguetona, de ese ángel le inundaba de felicidad, hasta que el sonido de los cascos de unos caballos, rompieron la magia, de esa escena. Death se levantó del suelo dónde se encontraba afilando su espada, para ver de quién se trataba, al descubrir al príncipe Saga y a Mü les dejó pasar, y el joven de cabellos lila se abalanzó sobre Shaka sollozando de felicidad, al momento que Saga, daba instrucciones a Death y el guerrero abandonaba la cabaña. Su padre ya se había encaminado directo al Palacio de las Tierras Altas.

Luego indicó a Mü con señal en su cabeza, que siguiera a Death, y que se llevará a la criatura con él. _ ¿Dónde llevas al bebé, Mü?_ Más su amigo solo bajó la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna salió de la cabaña con el pequeño. Cuando se disponía a detenerlo Saga, le tomó por la cintura alzándolo en vilo, hasta depositarlo sin miramiento en el lecho.

_ Te lo advertí, Shaka. Que no te atrevieras a traicionarnos, pero aún así lo hiciste, ahora acógete a las consecuencias.

La furia se reflejó en las retinas de Saga, entonces quedó paralizado al momento que Shaka se abalanzó abrazándose a sus piernas: _ te lo suplicó, no me arrebates a Shun. El asombro murió en unos instantes, al momento que lo hizo levantarse del suelo aferrándole la barbilla hasta dejarlo a su altura.

Sus labios casi hablaron sobre los Shaka, tan cercanos a los suyos que podía sentir su aliento rozar su faz, le susurraron con una extraña mezcla de lujuria y enojo: _será tuyo por deseos de mi padre, pero eso no te exime que de recibas tu castigo, por desobedecerme Shaka, entiende tan solo eres mi amante, y lo serás hasta que mi prometida me acepte en su lecho.

_ Yo lo seré sin queja, si prometes nunca lastimar a Shun, y nunca lo alejarás de mi_

No obtuvo más respuesta que el verse apoyado contra la mesa, en un solo movimiento, y la mano de Saga acariciando sus piernas, al momento que levantaba su kilt, cuando le tuvo desnudo de su cintura para abajo, le hizo inclinarse sobre la mesa, y empezó introduciéndole un dedo dentro de él para estudiar su reacción, el cuerpo de Shaka se tensó al sentirlo juguetear dentro de su interior pero no forcejeo como siempre lo hacia, para luego sacarlo, sin más preparación que eso le penetró con fuerza, ocasionándole un fuerte gemido de dolor.

Te dije que pagarías tu traición Shaka y así será. Además recuerda su nombre no es Shun, ahora es mi prometida Andrómeda de Géminis. Sus movimientos rápidos y fuertes, no hacían más que lastimar a su amante, quién no podía reprimir los gemidos de dolor, el vaivén parecía interminable por el hecho que Saga no quería que su castigo terminara pronto, hasta que creyó suficiente, se liberó dentro de él. Cayendo rendido sobre su cuerpo, aún con palabras entrecortadas, le susurró a su oído tu castigo no termina aquí. Ahora recordará el que nunca debes traicionar a los Géminis, si mi propio hermano menor no se salvo de unos buenos azotes tu tampoco lo harás.

Encontró colgado a la pared un látigo para azuzar a los caballos, no pienso lastimar tu espalda. Te has comportado como una criatura, recibirás el castigo destinado a ellos. Y ordenándole permanecer, en esa posición en la mesa, le dio unos treinta azotes, hasta dejarlo marcado, con cada uno de ellos las lágrimas se agolpaban en los zafiros de Shaka.

En las afueras de la cabaña, Mü sollozaba con un inquieto niño en sus brazos, que al no conocerlo llamaba a su madre, trataba de calmarlo arrullándolo, cuando se calmó un poco, se sentó en una de las rocas, con Shun en sus brazos, quién ajeno a lo que sucedía, distraído hábilmente por el joven guerrero de las tierras altas, trataba de alcanzar una mariposa.

Al rato, sesaron el sonido de los azotes y los quejidos, Mü, se puso en pie con la criatura en sus brazos, al ver que salieron los dos, de la cabaña, el pequeño lanzaba sus manitas, pidiendo a Shaka le acunara en sus brazos, ante la desesperación del infante, Mü le liberó y éste corrió hacia el que consideraba su madre.

_ ¡Mami!_ Y Saga le tomó en sus brazos al momento besar su frente se lo pasa a Shaka que lo abraza contra sí, silenciosamente mientras caminaba al semental que le tocaba montar. Pasó con la frente en alto ante Mü que le siguió con la mirada, para luego en silencio bajar la vista recogiendo sus cosas, se dirigió al caballo que le habían destinado e imitó a Shaka respetando su silencio.

Mientras Death ayudaba a monta a Mü, Saga se apresuró a tomar de la cintura a Shaka, y en un movimiento le ayudó a montar en su semental, y observó como Shun trataba de coger las crines negras del caballo, se sonrió al ver su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa de inocencia, el mismo le acercó las brillantes crines, dejándolas en la manos del niño, a su vez, tomó con sus manos, los suaves, pies desnudos de la criatura, acariciándolos, decidió que iría con ellos en la misma montura, de un solo movimiento se ubicó detrás de su amante de turno, girando el caballo asió las riendas de su semental, y en un suave trote, guío a los demás de regreso a su casa. Bordeando las empinadas laderas de las montañas, a esas horas de la mañana solo se escuchaban los cascos de los caballos, alguna que otra palabra de Shun, quién se maravillaba con lo que observaba a su alrededor entre ello, el canto de los diferentes pájaros alguno que otro animal silvestre que se asomaba, en gran parte rompió con lo tenso de la atmósfera, con su sola presencia.

Para el cambio había sido imperceptible a los días se había acostumbrado a Shaka sin ningún problema, en los primeros días despertaba llamando a su madre como en pesadillas siempre encontrándose con el rostro amoroso de su guardián, ahora para el no había más familia que el joven de los ojos zafiros y cabellos del oro mismo, tan similares a los de Topacio. Se removió en sus brazos abrazándose a su cuello buscó acomodo entre sus aromáticos cabellos, sus esmeraldas observaron una vez al que estaba detrás de lo que en ese momento significaba su universo, le vio con curiosidad, observando su mirada severa, hasta que sus párpados cayeron pesadamente.

_Shaka, ahora tan solo debes de cuidar de mi Andrómeda_ le susurró a su oído, la verdad estoy cansado de luchar contigo, descansando su barbilla en su cabeza, le apegó a su cuerpo, soltó el aire hastiado en el momento que sintió el rechazo de esa muestra de cariño, pero sin importar su opinión, no le soltó. _Contigo no se puede, muñeca de trapo.

El resto del camino, transcurrió tranquilo, desde ese entonces, Shaka sería la madre de Andrómeda, y le protegería con su vida.


End file.
